Hidden Secrets
by wingedangel791
Summary: Here lays the diaries of Sakura; princess of Japan; and Syaoran; prince of China. Read this story to find out what happened to them and how they ended up together.My first story so PLZ review!
1. Chapter 1

**April 21, 20xx**

Before I go to bed today, I had a feeling that something dramatic was going to happen soon. So, I decided to write everything that happens, so I won't forget a single detail. Well, I better go to bed now. I will continue this tomorrow

Love,

** Sakura**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**April 22, 20xx**

This morning, I woke up got refreshed, took a morning shower and got dressed. I descended the staircase and approached the kitchen, and I greeted the chefs and maids as I passed by. I sat down and someone brought me my morning coffee and breakfast; just as I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich, I heard an ear piercing scream. It seems like Tomoyo just woke up… if she does not hurry we are going to be late for classes again.

***PAUSE***

Something you should know about Tomoyo and I is that we are not you normal spoiled, rich, cry baby princesses; that are completely helpless when caught. In fact, we are the complete opposite. Tomoyo and I know how to fight. Also, something you should know is that we both have strong magic; but this was a secret that only the residents inside the castle know, and they are all trust worthy people.

I could control elemental powers fairly well. However, I also possessed other types of magic. Tomoyo on the other hand can control wind and water. She lacks the concentration to firmly control fire and earth.

One more thing, people who possessed strong magic tend to control or possess guardian beasts. The stronger one is the more guardian beast they possess.

I personally control four guardians currently: a panther; Minx, a wolf; Ace, a phoenix; Cherry, and a dragon; Sapphire.

Tomoyo only controls three guardian beasts: a panther; Crystal, a phoenix; Amethyst, and a dragon; Ruby.

***AWYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY***

Now, we were running swiftly down the long halls of the palace. I just remembered we needed to change, we can't fight in our dresses; it is already hard enough to move in them. Just great, we won't have enough time to change at this rate.

_"Asa ma changeo"_. Our dresses glowed yellowish for a second and poof it turned into garbs that allowed us a lot of freedom.

All right, almost there… we'll just have to cover the last bit of the ground from here till we reach the room in less than a minute flat.

Great! We made it just on time. Tomoyo is totally out of breath and I'm just a little tired from dragging Tomoyo all the way here. That doesn't really matter… from here on out things are going to get a lot rougher.

"Good morning Toya, hope we did not make you wait too long." I greeted as someone stepped in quietly.

"Actually Princess Sakura you are just on time."

"Good, I guess we will start off with our normal warm-up. Just send someone to get us when you are ready."

"Yes Princess. May you please excuse me. I have to go now to make sure all the soldiers are up."

Once Toya left Tomoyo and I stretched and jogged. We started trading blows for about fifteen minutes, and then we trained with our magic for half an hour. We took a break… looks like Toya's soldiers is a bit late… I guess we could spear with each other until they arrive. The time just flew by because right after our spearing match ended we heard clapping. I guess Yue and Kero are here. Well, I did sense the two of them step in; but I ignored them. **:P**

"Hello, Yue! Hello, Kero! I'm guessing that the soldiers are all awake, showered and ready for warm-up since Toya sent you."

"Well shall we get going, Sakura", Tomoyo asked.

"Sure!"

"All the soldiers are up and two are in the infirmary due to injuries from the previous training session" Yue said.

"Okay, thank you Yue for the update."

Soon after we arrived at the courtyard and all the soldiers have already done their stretches Tomoyo and I did some warm-up with them which consisted of a few laps around the castle grounds and spearing.

It was dirty and tiring. However, it was fun in a way. Also, this way I got to know the people staying in the castle better.

After a long refreshing shower I got my maid, Lucy to help me dress and fix my hair.

Just, then I had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen that will change my life forever. For better or for worse I didn't know. I guess I would just have to wait and see.

A few seconds after this thought another maid came and knock at my door, and gave me a message that my parents and Tomoyo's parents were waiting for the both of us in the throne room. This couldn't be good, if the both of us were being called to the throne room at such an early time of day.

Once we got there, the guards and maids were asked to leave the room. I greeted my parents' and Tomoyo's parents once i entered the room.

"So father for what reason did you request our audience today?" I asked.

"Well, Sakura the thing is that you are now officially… in an arranged marriage." My mother replied.

… I blanked out a second there…

"Excuse me, could you please repeat that? I think I might have misheard something."

"No dare, you did not. You are officially engaged to Syaoran Li the prince of China and Tomoyo is also engaged to his best friend Eriol H. the prince of England.

From the shock of the news I think I almost fainted… Wait a minute… let me restate what I just wrote. I did faint from the shock of news I got because the next thing I knew I woke up in my room surrounded by everyone.

"Dare, are you feeling unwell? You scared me back there. If so you should not have been up and about. Do you want me to call a doctor?" My mother questioned.

"No mother, I am just fine. I think I fainted from the shock due to your sudden announcement about Tomoyo and my engagement. We do not even know them." I tried to protest.

"Sakura, sweaty. Don't' worry about the engagement, it can be broken if it really does not work out. It will only work if the both of you agree that is… but it can only be broken after a certain amount of time that is. Put, darling promise me you would at least try this out. He's the son of a friend of mine." My father spoke.

"Fine!" I stated unhappily.

"Good, Tomoyo and you will be staying as guest at their kingdom. You can bring a friend with you if you want." My mother stated.

That was basically the highlight of my day, and to think just a few days ago I was a free bird scaring away all my suitors who were just after my status and money.

I have a feeling that life from now on is going to just great…"** -_-**

Love,

** Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Italic means thoughts**

**

* * *

**

**April 26, 20xx**

This is Syaoran Li if you did not know; the prince of China.

Just a few days ago my mother decided to tell me some shocking news… It appears that I am… engaged to some girl that I have never met.

Oh, great! I bet she is another one of those stuck-up, snobby, clingy types that is just after my status, money, and good looks.

Usually, I would have fun playing pranks on these types of princesses and see how long they can tolerate it, until they end up screaming while pulling their hair out… haha… It is just so funny watching those fake ugly faced princesses run back crying to their mommies.

However,… this time I cannot do it…

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

"You called for me mother."

"Yes dare, your father and I wanted to talk to you."

" You are coming to the age where you should be looking for a suitable wife. However, we seem to have been giving you too much freedom in the last year or so because you have taken the opportunity to scare away all the noble ladies; that were suitable."

_Not very surprised there sine all those girls were all either: ugly, stupid, clingy, boring, fake, or gold-diggers. I thought to myself… not bothering to voice my opinion on that matter_

"Therefore we have taken the opportunity to set you up with someone." My father continued.

…Wait, what did he just say? She set me up with someone…

"Now father, mother that is just unreasonable, I do not even know this girl."

"Do not worry child, the girl is the princess of her country and the daughter of my great friends. I am sure they raised her up perfectly fine."

_Fine, if she is going to be like that I will have to scare her away with tricks and other things like I did previously with the other ladies and princesses._

"Oh, yea one more thing! They will be coming to stay at the palace for a few months along with your best friend Eriol and his finance, and I want you to be on your best behavior. **NO **funny business? The engagement can be broken only if both sides agree after a certain time."

_Okay scratch that idea I'll just be really mean to her and she will want to break the engagement. Now that is the plan… I am sure that it is going to work even if they are __**a bit **__better than the other princesses that I have met._

"Is that all mother, father and when will they be arriving?"

"Yes, that is all I have to tell you. Eriol will be arriving in about a week and the other two princesses will be arriving about a week after him."

"Okay mother, father."

**~ END OF FLASHBACK ~**

Well, I will just have to see how it turns out don't we!

Oh, yea Eriol will be arriving tom. or so. Can't wait till he arrives and then he can help me think up some plans to get rid of the princesses.

Signed,

**Syaoran**

**

* * *

**

A.N. Thx to those who reviewed :D


	3. Chapter 3

**April 27, 20xx**

Eriol arrived today, at 12 p.m. … He sure took his time! I mean I was looking forward to his arrival, I even waited by the window after I made sure all of the preparations were in order. He wasted so much time… I mean we could have started planning light years ago if he had arrived earlier!

Once he had arrived the maids and butlers took his luggage and placed them in his room. He is apparently going to occupy the room down the hall from mine.

I helped him start unpacking since two pairs of hands are better than one, and it would be much quicker this way and I know that I would have been board out of my mind if I didn't since I would have had to wait for him to finish. While we were unpacking we talked about a lot of things.

**What I found out:** - Eriol is also forced into the engagement

- He doesn't even know the girl with the exception of her name and her status

- He was willing to co-operate as long as the girls do not get physically harmed

- There was something strange about the princesses but he couldn't find out what.

We finally finished unpacking his things after 2 hours. We started coming up with plots to scare the princesses away. We made a point that we could use our magic in order to hide what was going on; since they do not have magic. **(A.N. LOL well they are in for a big surprise :D)**

**~ PAUSE ~**

I forgot to mention that Eriol and I both posses the fine art of magic. He possess the elemental magic and I must say he rocks at controlling fire and earth but royally sucks at controlling wind and water because he lacks the refined gentleness to. I on the other had can control the elements and I am also skilled in sword battle.

One more thing, people who possessed strong magic tend to control or possess guardian beasts. The stronger one is the more guardian beast they possess.

I personally control four guardians currently: a panther; Leo, a wolf; Mist, a phoenix; Blaze, and a dragon; Amber.

Eriol only controls three: a panther; Artemis, a phoenix; Shadow, and a dragon; Night.

**~ Back to the Story ~**

There were still many unknown variables that can't be accounted for. For example: if we were going to fall in love? Yea, right like that is every going to happen. That ending only exists in fairy tales! **:P (A.N. I wouldn't be so sure :D)**

Signed,

**Syaoran**

**

* * *

**

A.N. Thx you all to those who reviewed my story :)

I'm SO SORRy that the chapters are so short :P

And that I'm so busy that updating a chapter takes forever :P


	4. Chapter 4

**April 29, 20xx**

It's been a week since my parents had told me about the air breaking news. There was no point in arguing with them, since it couldn't hurt to try can it?

Anyways, I am starting to make a list of the things to bring and presents to bring for the other family.

So far, I have my music instrument, my cloths, gowns, dresses, my necklace; start necklace, it helps me with my magic even though I don't' need it to use the start cards, it just makes it less energy consuming. Anyways, continuing with the list: my sword, some books to read, some jewellery' though I don't really like to wear them. However, I do know that they might hold a few balls and gatherings in our presences, and I can't make my family look bad. I'll also be bringing my guardians; since it is their duty to keep me safe, so guards, and my wonderful and trusty stead Legend.

Legend is my white stallion you could sort of say we are childhood friends. I also, personally picked her to be my horse since she was young. I think I was about the age of 10 when I first used my magic; I unconsciously used it and talked to Legend without knowing it. The first time, I was really confused , because I didn't' know what was happening, I thought my riding instructor was talking to me; but then again I didn't think it was possible since it sounded like a female voice and my riding instructor was a male. I later found out that I was talking to my horse how weird those that sound.

Anyways, if the situation with the princes get really bad then I guess Tomoyo and I will just have to scare them like we usually do with all the other suitors we had. A little help from our magic won't cause any harm. It will just help speed up the process by a bit.

I have to start packing early since it does take a day or so to travel all the way there.

Anyways, wish us luck. **:D**

Love,

Sakura

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters... It's hard to write a lot... but what can I say they are suppose to be dairies... :P so you will have to deal with it :P

LOL...


	5. Chapter 5

**May 2, 20xx**

Finally, we were finished packing. Everything was loaded and off we went. Our parents informed us that they will be visiting us sometime during our stay… but they didn't really say when.

Tomoyo conjured up some water, while I used the star cards mirror, silent, and voice to help make the pictures more clear, and so that the people on the other side can't hear us but we can hear them. We say the Prince's and some other guy seems be setting something up. Some sort of trap. For a second I thought that one of the princes had felt our presence. But, I guess I was wrong, since they got straight back to work. They were in for a surprise if they think that Tomoyo and I will just sit around waiting to be tricked. Getting ticked we dispelled the images.

I seems like hours have passed. Tomoyo and I were starting to get board out of our minds. We decided to arrive there (China) early and play around in the town before we get there. Since, we probably won't have time since we would have to be entertained by the princes.

I used the twin card to create duplicates of the both of us, just as we finished changing into some commoner cloths Yue knocked on the window. We answered it since we would have to inform him that we were going to leave to have some fun, and that some duplicates would be taking our place. He was stubborn; he wouldn't let us go and threatened me to tell our parents. We begged him and used the puppy eyes on him. HAHA to think that worked. At the end he reluctantly let us go to have some fun. However, he knows even if he refused he doesn't have the power to stop me from going off.

I used the cards: fly, and the through to get of the carriage. Once, they were far away I used the illusion card to further enhance our disguises. I guess during our stay we can't use our real names so I guess I'll call myself Stella and Tomoyo wanted to be called Winnie. I guess that works out. On top of our disguises we wore cloaks and we had some money and other stuff too; for spending that is of course.

Using all that magic in one day and all that training sure got me tired. But, it's not like I was on the verge of crashing either. So, to save up some energy for later Tomoyo I mean 'Winnie' and I called out the guardian that sleeps within our amulets.

OPPSSS… I forgot to tell you all of our guardians are free to wander about, they will come to us when we need them however, our guardian dragons' can't wander around free so it sleeps within an amulet and appears when we call upon it. We have mental links with all of our guardians so we know what is going on.

Okay on with the story, "Winnie" (Tomoyo) and I called out our dragons'.

After chanting the incarnation for summoning the dragon our pendants glowed… Out of nowhere a blue and red dragon appeared.

* * *

"Hey there Sapphire! How have you been?" I asked the blue dragon, which had been rubbing it's head under my hands. So I decided to pat it.

"Not bad mistress, how are you feeling?" Sapphire responded telepathically.

"That's good to hear. I'm not feeling half bad myself. Hey Sapphire do you think Ruby and you can give us a life to China?" I asked.

"Why sure mistress, we need to stretch our wings anyways. Since we don't get much of a chance to."

I bet Tomoyo was having a similar conversation with her dragon; the red one, it's name is Ruby if you weren't smart enough to figure it out by yourself.

* * *

It's been a long time since I got to fly with Sapphire I just love feeling the wind brush by my face and play with my hair. It makes me feel so free, as if nothing in the world can kill my joy at the moment.

We arrived close to China in no time really… and we bid goodbye to our dragons promising them that they get to give us a lift when we are returning, before they returned to their amulets. Winnie (Tomoyo and I were left to wander the streets in freedom. While, we were walking about "Winnie" (Tomoyo) and I found some really pretty jewellery and bought some for ourselves and some as gifts for the princesses of the family that we were visiting. I heard that they didn't get to go out much since they were always really busy.

There was still light in the sky and "Winnie" (Tomoyo) and I decided to go and visit the orphanage nearby. However, it would be just rude and it wouldn't feel right if we just waltz right in. So we brought some toys for the kids and some food for dinner time.

As we were heading towards the orphanage I spotted a young women try to juggle all the things in her hand while walking. I went up to her to ask if she needed any help. She told me that if it won't be a bother. So, I decided to help her.

"So where are you heading with all this stuff?" I asked

"Well, you see I work in the orphanage just over that hill and I was just heading back from some shopping." The girl replied.

"Well, that is great!" Winnie (Tomoyo) replied.

"Oh, my how rude of us, for not introducing ourselves. Hi, I'm Stella and my friend here is Winnie (Tomoyo)." I explained.

"Don't worry about. Know thinking about it I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Kaho. Nice to meet you."

"Great, just the person we wanted to see. " Winnie (Tomoyo) said.

"What? Why?" Kaho responded.

"Well… you see, as we said we are travelling around and we were wondering if we were allowed to go and visit the children living in the orphanage." I stated.

"Oh, I see… well not really see, see. But, I get what you are trying to say. Go right ahead be my guest. It's been a while since we last had guests." Kaho replied.

"AWESOME!" Winnie (Tomoyo) screamed.

"Sorry about that you see Winnie (Tomoyo) tends to get over excited some times. We were so worried because we already bought some toys and stuff for the kids and if you didn't allow us to visit we were wondering what we would do with all the toys we bought." I stated in a matter of fact.

"You guys didn't have to buys toys for them. I mean they will be happy to have guests." Kaho said.

"Don't be ridiculous, it was our choice to buy them. We already bought them so don't you dear decline. Or else, I guess I'll just have to throw them all out." I replied in a serious tone.

"She's right you know. You shouldn't decline, it was our choice to buy them, and we bought them before we even met you so it's not like we felt like we had too. But, we felt like we wanted to. Oh, and one more thing I wouldn't go against Stella (Sakura) once she makes up her mind she's not going to take it back. If that happens, those are only going to happen on rare occasions… like once in a blue moon, and you know how often that happens. Like almost never." **:P** Winnie (Tomoyo) replied in a matter of fact voice.

"Fine, fine you guys win. I give up." Kaho sighed.

"Yes, Winnie (Tomoyo) we have defeated Kaho. We win! **:P**

The three of us started laughing. We are all so childish for our age. I mean come on…

* * *

In no time we arrived at the orphanage. There were so many little kids there… I think there were about 15 of them. I turned to Kaho…

"How many kids are here?" I questioned

"mmm… I think there are about 19 or 20 of them. Why?"

"And you take care of them all by yourself?" Winnie (Tomoyo) stated in shock.

"Yea…" Kaho replied.

"Tell the kids to cover their ears if they still want to hear when they are like 30" I said. "Oh, yea after you tell them I advise you to quickly to cover your ears too." I said and I quickly warned the kids around me.

Just then Winnie (Tomoyo) screamed "WOW" at the top of her lungs. Just made it on time I thought.

After, that little fiasco, Kaho introduced us to the kids. We also, told her that we would like to stay a little while since we had nowhere else to go, and we would love to spend some of our time with them.

"Know let's see if I remember the girls are: Katie, Wendy, Jenny, Stacy, Rose, Lisa, Esther, Andrea, Natalie and Serena." I listed as I pointed to each individual.

"Know for the boys, they are: Chris, Ryan, Andrew, Max, Peter, Justin, Jason, Marco, Derrick, and Michael." I listed as I pointed to each guy.

The girls all smiled prettily as I said their names while the guys all nodded shyly. I can tell that this group of kids were good kids.

Winnie (Tomoyo) and I handed out the gifts that we had brought them. They seemed to happy playing with their new toys. Winnie (Tomoyo) and I smiled happily.

"When you said you bought toys I didn't think that you guys would have bought this much…" Kaho said speechlessly.

Ignoring that comment we went to help Kaho in the kitchen with dinner since we brought some ingredients. We made something different to see if the kids liked it. At the end my worrying was for nothing the absolutely loved it.

We tuck the kids into bed and bid Kaho good night. We were staying in the orphanage to help out a bit… well at least until I get a message from Yue, Kero or even Toya to get back. I can tell that this was an event that was going to kick start us off into something mysterious.

I'm getting kind of tired now so I'll just go to bed. But, I had a feeling that things were just getting started. I'll just have to wait and see what is in store for us. With that I better go the bed. Good night. **:D**

**Signed,**

** Sakura**


	6. Chapter 6 finally finished! 8D

**A.N. Sorry for updating so late... the first week that i stopped updating was for studying for the stupid hard exams... the second week i spent actually doing the stupid hard exams... and then it happened the third week I sick... sorry becuase I got sick I couldn't update... and also, my mother was telling to get off my computer since I have been on it for a long time... hehe... well I'm all better know so don't worry...

* * *

**

**Italics mean thoughts... well it does during the story :P  
****

* * *

**

**May 3, 20xx**

So Eriol and I were finally putting one of our many plans into action. The one that will take place on the day the princesses arrive.

Lets see we need two tiny devices, string, 2 nice creamy lemon pies… hehehehe… can't wait to see how the girls will react…

While we were checking out the materials and planning out the other various ideas I swore I felt a tinge of unfamiliar magic just for a second.

Looking around to see if anyone was affect and or anything was changed. It didn't seem so. Not sure if my mind was playing games with me due to the exhaustion I felt from all the thinking that is needed for all the plans, they were after all genius ideas. But, whatever, it was I wanted to make sure.

"Hey, Eriol!" I nudged him while trying to get his attention.

"Eriol, you there… Earth to Eriol" this time whacking him. Finally getting impatient I punched him really hard on the arm.

"OUCH! You bastard what the heck was that for?" Eriol screamed scaring away all the birds that were resting/ residing in the trees.

Thousands of wings flapping quickly trying to get away from the horrible cry… cries from the birds were heard miles away. I mean get a grip Eriol how much of a fready cat/cry baby can you be. This operation was suppose to be a secret with you screaming like that even the FBI and the CIA will know. I bet even the people on the other side of the world would have heard you.

It wouldn't be a surprise anymore. What if our parents or some maids, guards, came rushing over asking what was wrong. With all the equipment laying around and the events that will be approaching I think even a pig could piece things together without us having to utter a thing, and when our parents find out we could get the grounding of a life time. Who knows what else they would do to us. Since we were asked I mean demanded to be on our best behaviour.

"Well, lets see… I was calling your name like I don't know a thousand times, and you didn't even respond. What's with that man? Thank god nobody hear us. You IDIOT!"

"Heard who?" a little girl said while sticking her head out of the little shrub.

* * *

**A.N this is where i left off last time :D

* * *

**

"God Meiling, do not go around scaring the crap out of people… they might think you enjoy doing that, and that just is one plain weird hobby for my sister. If someone found out I'll be the laughing stock of the world" Syaoran joked

"Whatever, brother! So, what were you saying about someone hearing you… wait what were you guys doing?"

"What makes you think we were "doing" something Meiling… I mean come on why would we be doing? But out of interest what do you think we are doing?"

"Well, dear brother knowing you I would think that you guys are planning something to embarrass the coming princesses, and no offence to your tiny brain, but it is kind of obvious that you are planning something, with all this equipment and with Eriol yelling like a girl over there. I'm going to tell mom… that is unless of course… but then again it would never happen."

"What is it?" Syaoran spat out really worried.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble too if auntie Yelan found out?" Eriol questioned.

"No, not really I mean think about it mother and father told you guys to be on your best behaviour she never happened to mention anything about me being on my best behaviour. Now did she." Meiling smirked in triumph.

"She's got a point there Eriol!" Syaoran stated in defeat.

"So what is the condition…" _I have a feeling that I am going to regret asking you_. Syaoran questioned.

"Well it is nothing much… all you guys have to do is take me out of the palace one day to go shopping with me… and then we take a little visit to the orphanage since I haven't been there for a while. See nothing much." Meiling stated cunningly.

"Fine!" Syaoran sighed in defeat "So when do you want to go?"

"Mmm… wait let me think about it…" Meiling considered.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day for this you know?" Syaoran stated impatiently.

"God, dear brother of mine don't rush me and haven't you heard of a saying don't rush a lady!" Meiling stated overly sweetly.

Syaoran sighed in defeat once more "Fine whatever you say… though I have never in my whole life heard of that saying…So have you decided on a date yet Meiling?"

"As a matter of fact, I have how does tomorrow sound?"

"Doesn't matter to us what you say, you have already made up your mind, and it's not like we have a say in this anyway right?"

"Right you are my brother. Smart as always I see. So I'll see Eriol and you tomorrow. Let's say 9 o'clock in the morning. Sound good!" Meiling said while happily skipping off.

* * *

Just great know I have to take my, "oh so GREAT sister" out shopping. Kill me know… this is going to be a nightmare come true. Great just great, this is going to throw a hole in out plans… I guess it's okay since we'll be able to get the out of the palace to order the pies I wanted, and while we are at it we can hopefully buy the missing parts we need.

Just so you know, I'm not using the pies that that our private kitchen made or else my mother will find out and I'll be dead meat. ;D

**Signed,**

**Syaoran

* * *

**

**A.N. It's me again... sorry for the chapter being so short, and that you had to wait for such a long time to just get this short chapter... XD**

_If you readers and or reviewers have some suggestions to what you would like to happen next or ideas even, PLZ leave a review _

**Thx to all those who have reviewed my story so far... **

**Thx to:**

**1. meatbunluver (My first reviewer)**

**2. Xandrea25 **

**3. xXFireRoseXx**

**4. xxDanielexx**

**5. xXSakuraBlossomsXx**

**6. 1999**

**7. Luuzhu**

**8. Moonlight919**

**Thx all of you guys who reviewed... I love you guys... not that way though... that would be weird since i don't really know you personally... LOL...**

**Also, thx to all the readers that bookmark my story in their favourite list, or their Alert list... **

**and also thx to all the readers that read my stories but don't leave a review...though i would be happier if you left one =D  
**

**Anyways... just letting you readers know that I'm going to be taking summer school... (kill me now) and that I won't have a lot of time to write... but I'll try my hardest to find time :D Just letting you guys know so you won't think that I'm dead because I'm not writing... though I think going through summer school is almost the same as dieing ... LOL XD  
**


End file.
